


Setting things  right

by meilleurfanfic



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Post AYITL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilleurfanfic/pseuds/meilleurfanfic
Summary: Post AYITL Rory makes a decision.





	Setting things  right

First she went and bought herself some underwear. It was time to stop wallowing, for her own sake as much as the baby's. It was time to take charge of her life again. 

Then she researched multiple agents, finding three possibilities who she thought would represent her book well to the big publishing companies. Fingers crossed, emails and voicemails and packages sent, then she took a deep breath. It was time. 

So she called Finn.  
"Love, how are you? I thought you'd said your last goodbye?"  
"I just can't resist you my darling man, run away with me to Aruba."  
"I'll get a plane right now love, you know I've always loved you!"  
"Thanks Finn, I love you too, but this is serious, I need your help".  
"Ok love, what do you need?"  
"Is he, did he..."  
" the wedding is next Saturday love, the bachelor party is this weekend. Collin and Robert and I are heading across the pond tomorrow. But why does it matter? I thought you didn't want him, love. You turned down his proposal 8 years ago, and then in New Hampshire you said goodbye."  
"Oh Finn. I don't know what I was thinking. I've been in denial. I love him. I want him. I need him. I've been such a fool."  
"Are you sure? You won't run again? I know you love, you're good at running."  
" I won't run Finn. I've never been more sure about anything. I belong to him and he belongs to me. At least I hope he does."  
"Well in that case, we need to stop this sham of a wedding. How can I help?"  
"Really Finn? Really?"  
"Of course love, you and Huntz are it for each other. We all know it, we just wondered if the two of you would ever figure it out."  
"So you think he loves me?"  
"Oh love, of course he does. No question."  
"You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that.... "  
"So, he's always been one for big gestures and I guess it's my turn".  
"What are you thinking love?"  
"You said the bachelor party is this weekend? London?"  
"Yea"  
"What crazy stunts do you guys have planned for the first LDB bachelor party?"  
"Nothing really love, we all hate that he thinks he has to marry her, so we were just going to get drunk."  
"Well Finn, we can do better than that. It's time for me to rescue him, and I have a few ideas..." 

"Collin".  
"Who's this?"  
"It's Rory."  
"Reporter girl? I thought you'd said goodbye?"  
"Finn said that too, but Collin, I love him."  
"Well in that case, why are you calling me?"  
"I need your help. I've been such an idiot and I've let him down so many times. I want to surprise him this time, and I want to do it in a way he will never forget. Will you help me? Even though I've been an idiot?"  
"Reporter girl, you have been an idiot, but we all know you and Huntz belong together. Now what do you need me to buy, a boat, a monument?"  
"Hmm, monument isn't a bad idea, or maybe more like an attraction. Remember the first LDB event I went to? Well I have an idea..."

Two nights later: London. 

Logan didn't know how this weekend had come so fast. He was looking forward to seeing the guys and to the resulting shenanigans, but he couldn't stop thinking about what it all meant, that a week from today he would be getting married. But not to her. 

He had gone along with the set-up, the engagement, and he'd even let her move in, but he didn't really think it would get to here. He liked Odette, she was easygoing and they had fun together, but it wasn't the same. He couldn't stop thinking about that last LDB night, and how he should have said something, or rather, how he wished she had. After all, he'd shown up, arranged it all for her, and she had sent him away with a kiss. "We've got to get you home" she said, as if home wasn't the two of them together. Well if she wanted to say goodbye, then fair enough. He wasn't going to put himself out there again like that. It had been hard enough when she'd turned him down the first time. So what was the difference then, he thought. If it wasn't her, what did it matter who it was. Odette was as good as anyone else,he thought as he waited for his cab. He'd go drown out his misgivings with the boys and a bottle or two of scotch, and he'd try not to think about how he wished he was marrying his Ace. 

Rory couldn't believe they'd managed to pull off her wild idea. Thanks to Colin's unlimited bank account, Finns charm, and her persistence, everything was set up and ready to go. The biggest LDB stunt was about to begin, and she just hoped it didn't all end with her alone again. 

Logan was amused when instead of his cab, a house drawn carriage drove up". The driver got off his perch and opened the carriage door, tipping his hat and saying "MR huntzberger" so logan got in. 

Inside the carriage was a top hat, tails, and a walking stick, with a note saying "welcome to a night of adventure, daring, and surprises. In omnia paratus". Well, I'll be damned he thought. Those boys managed to plan something without me. I wonder what I'm in for? And a part of him wondered if she would be there, since now he couldn't think about the LDB without thinking about her. And as he changed into the tails in the small confines of the carriage he heard a crackling noise. A screen turned on, and a movie started to play. Logan sat down and as the horse drawn carriage rumbled down the London streets, Logan watched and listened to images of LDB events and parties, many of which involved her and him together. It was clear that they weren't the focus, but they were there, glimpses into a past when he was happy, when they were happy. It was fantastic and terrible at the same time, and just as he was starting to get annoyed at all these reminders of her, the woman who didn't want him, the movie stopped and the carriage drew to a halt. 

He had lost track of the journey, and now stepped down from the carriage in amazement. He was standing by the banks of the Thames and all around him was an old fashioned circus, with people dressed from the previous century, in ball gowns and tails, and various rings where circus performers were playing their acts. There was a fire breather, contortionist, a bearded man, and good god, was that an elephant? And above it all the London eye was circling and he could see that each carriage held a table and people were playing cards, eating dinner, drinking, and taking in the sites of London. 

Logan turned around and they were behind him. Finn and Colin and Robert, handing him a glass of scotch and smiling.  
"You guys have really outdone yourselves". Logan said. I thought we were just heading to a pub. 

"Aww mate, we needed to do something big for your last night of freedom." Said Finn.  
Logan blanched. He didn't want to think about the wedding. Not with all this to enjoy. Time to deal with that later.  
He downed the scotch and said, bring me another, let's go see the bearded lady.  
"You'll see a lot more than a bearded lady tonite" Robert muttered.  
" what was that?" Logan asked?  
"Nothing, nothing" Robert responded. 

Rory watched Logan from above, in one of the pods, as he got out of the carriage. She wanted to touch him so much it was a physical yearning. But she had to wait, she hadn't worked to set this all up for nothing. 

After drink refills arrived Logan and the boys stopped at the bearded woman, to watch for a while. Out of the corner of his eye logan saw a familiar blue dress and scarf, but as he turned to look, the woman disappeared behind a tent. He turned back to the bearded woman, not noticing the smirks finn and Colin shared as they noticed his distraction. 

They moved onto the trapeze exhibit and again Logan turned quickly as he noticed a brunette in a red dress that he swore was the same as Rory's, but again, before he could catch a glimpse of her face,she was gone. 

"You guys are going to think I'm crazy." He said. " but is there any chance I just saw Rory? " 

"Reporter girl?" Said Colin. " why would she be here? It was pretty clear you two said goodbye last month in New Hampshire". 

"Never mind". said Logan. " I just thought? You know with LDB you never know. " 

"Nah." Said Finn. " I heard she's writing a book. And her mom got married. and she moved back to New York". 

Logan looked at Finn. "Where did you hear that from Finn?" 

Finn had the grace to look embarrassed. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. You're marrying Odette next week right? " 

"Right, right." Said logan, but he didn't look so sure. 

"Hey is there any food here?" Logan asked the boys. 

"Right on cue". Thought Finn. 

"Foods on the eye" said Colin. "Why don't you head over there and check it out. We are right behind you". 

Logan headed over to the eye and the line. He stood watching the eye go around and stop and let people off and restock and then let more people on. And he saw a car coming down with a single table, a white tablecloth, a single red rose and a rocket. 

It couldn't be, he thought. I'm seeing things. And then an attendant came up and said, MR huntzberger, your pod awaits, and he was walking towards the pod with the rocket, Unable to believe his eyes, when he felt her. 

Years later he would be able to close his eyes and remember the moment when he felt her presence coming up behind him. It was warmth, and love, and home, and he stopped and stood still for a minute, unable to believe she was here, until he felt her hand touch his, holding on and pulling him along, saying, "have dinner with me?" 

He opened his eyes and they locked on her bright blue ones, and he felt something he hadn't felt since new Hampshire. Hope. He felt hope. 

When Logan walked toward the eye Rory knew this was it. It was time. God she was nervous. But she pulled herself together, braced her nerves, just in case and walked up behind him. 

As they walked towards the pod Hand in hand, Finn Colin and Robert stood watching. "God I hope this works." They thought. And "damn he's a lucky guy". And then "let's go get a drink."


End file.
